isekai_quartetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8
Prepare! Field Trip (準備！りんかいがっこう, Junbi! Rinkai gakkō) is the eighth episode of the first season of Isekai Quartet and eighth episode of the full series overall. It aired on May 28, 2019. Summary It's time for a field trip to the beach, and the gang's getting ready. But who wants to see Kazuma in a swimsuit?Funimation Official Summary Plot At the front of the class, Ainz Ooal Gown proposes that they all do something together. He calls for those that disagree to raise their hands. Kazuma thinks that with Ainz no one will refuse until Aqua stubbornly raises hers from right next to him as she can't let go of her prejudice towards the undead, to Ainz's frustration and Albedo's rage. Emilia states that it was her idea, and since this will be their first event together, she wants them to be better friends. Aqua agrees and quickly falls in line after the passive peer pressure from Kazuma. Subaru calls out for some ideas on how to have fun and suggests something sexy that involves romance. Albedo imagines such an event involving Ainz and breaks out into a nosebleed. Subaru panics and calls for a medic, and Rem responds to his call but points out that the other nurse, Shalltear, has also gotten a nosebleed, causing Subaru to declare that both nurses are useless. Emilia writes down a list of activities they can do and asks for more. Megumin and Darkness suggest Explosion magic contest and Endurance contest respectively, however, both ideas are shot down by Ainz with him pretending that he never even heard them, to their dismay. Emilia sees that they have a lot of activities during the day, and Ainz states that now they need to do something at night, causing Albedo to fantasize about sexy nighttime activities, Ainz rephrases his words as something that EVERYONE can do, but this causes Darkness to start fantasizing as well, much to Ainz's annoyance. Later, seeing the sun setting down, Puck reminds Emilia that school is over. Ainz exasperatedly asks if anyone has a good suggestion. Kazuma raises his hand and suggests a Test of Courage. Subaru advises against that as being in the same room with Ainz and the Floor Guardians is like a Test of Courage on its own, though he does see the Test of Courage as a good chance to get hugged by Emilia and feel her chest pressed against him, to which Megumin and Ram call him out on. Albedo wholeheartedly supports the idea for a Test of Courage and declares that she'll do it with Ainz, to his discomfort, and the rest of the class has no complaints. The class leaves the room. Aqua suggests to her group that they go shopping for swimsuits, but Megumin and Darkness have to go to their respective committees so she drags a reluctant Kazuma along. Subaru compliments Emilia on a good job for organizing the field trip, then Emilia inquires what the test of courage really is. At the mall, Tanya and Viktoriya look for swimsuits when they overhear Albedo and Shalltear admiring several speedos that they hope see Ainz wear. Then, Kazuma and Aqua walk by arguing and are noticed by the Floor Guardians. The Guardians grow hostile upon seeing the rude goddess and Aqua likewise reacts the same. Kazuma defuses the situation reminding Aqua what Emilia said to be better friends with each other. Aqua stomachs her pride and Kazuma apologize to the Floor Guardians for Aqua's actions and asks them to be civil with Aqua. Seeing his point, and remembering Ainz's order, they too agree to be civil. Kazuma comments to Aqua that she's only one acting immature. Aqua scoffs at him and declares she won't be friends with a vampire and a succubus but she will behave herself. Kazuma agrees midway until he realizes Albedo is a succubus. Blushing, he approaches the Overseer Guardian and asks Albedo is she really is a succubus. Albedo confirms it and asks if he has a problem with it. Kazuma asks if she goes into people's dreams and makes them have erotic dreams like the succubus back from his world, but he struggles to finish that question as he hyperventilates, causing Shalltear to laugh. She brings him over at a distance and whispers something about Albedo into his ear. Hearing it, Kazuma is utterly shocked, Shalltear states that it's the truth and Kazuma states it's impressive in a strange way. Albedo asks what are they talking about, and Shalltear replies she told the boy that despite being a succubus, Albedo is still a pure maiden. Albedo gets embarrassed as the vampire continuously mocks her for being a virgin. However, Aqua steps in and defends Albedo from the ridicule, stating that saving one's first time for the one they love is no reason to be ashamed, regardless of race and praises Albedo for it. Then, she states that there is one thing to be ashamed of: padding one's bra, much to Shalltear's shock and Albedo's amusement. Aqua states how her junior goddess, Eris does that and calls her out for it when her job is to listen to confessions from people, calling her dishonest. Albedo bursts out laughing while pounding the floor and agrees with Aqua while mocking Shalltear. Shalltear tries to attack Aqua but is restrained by Albedo, who continues to laugh at her. The commotion is heard by Tanya as she and Viktoriya browse for swimsuits. Characters Trivia Gallery Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes